It's All My Fault
by Friend of Shippou
Summary: Can Tohru help the Soma's cousin Shino? R


Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. Do you?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I saw Hatori today." Shigure Soma stated folding up his newspaper and removing his reading glasses. "Oh? What did he say?" Yuki asked politely not seeming too interested in what his cousin had to say. The Soma boys and Tohru were sitting at the table watching tv after having just finished dinner. Shigure had been sitting with them reading his newspaper. "Well," Shigure started cheerfully shifting his body into a more comfortable position leaning his head on his hands which were proped on the low table. "He said that Akito wanted to discuss an 'important family issue' with us tomorrow so Kyou, Yuki, you guys will come to the main house with me tomorrow."   
  
"What?!" Kyou screamed jumping up from his seat. "I'm not going to see Akito tomorrow. I have other plans."   
  
"I am not going either." Yuki stated coldly sending a threatening glare at his cousin daring him to say otherwise.   
  
Shigure ignored them both and shifted his position again. "Well it is very important according to Ha-san, I don't think any of us really have a choice. You remember your cousin Shino don't you? Well apparently her parents are going against Akitos orders."   
  
"So?!" Kyou said angrily.  
  
"They are getting a divorce." Shigure said calmly letting the full meaning of his words sink in to his cousins. In their family Akito was head. He was incharge of the entire clan not just the Juunishi. One of his rules for the clan that was unchangeable was divorce. No Soma was allowed to get a divorce.   
  
"Why do we need to come?" Yuki asked a frown on his beautiful face. He understood the seriousness of the problem but he still didn't understand why his and Kyou's presence was necessary.   
  
"I don't know really." Shigure admitted with a shrug. "But Ha-san said you were required to come."  
  
"Damn." Kyou cursed quietly running a hand carelessly through his orange hair. "I suppose it can't be helped." Yuki said. Standing up from the table and heading to the door. "Goodnight." He called as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Tohru watched this whole exchange quietly not quite understanding the situation. When Kyou left the room to go outside on the roof, Shigure turned to her with a tired smile.   
  
"Tohru I hate to ask but do you think you could handle having a room mate for a few days?" Shigure asked. "Room mate?" Tohru repeated confused. "Yes, our cousin Shino asked me if she could stay with us while her parents are at the main house discussing things with Akito. We don't have another room and she can't really room with one of us so I was wondering..... if you would prefer she could sleep in the living room on a futon but since she would be staying for a few days I thought it might be hard having someone sleeping in the living room....." Shigure trailed off. "Ofcourse it's fine!" Tohru exclaimed. "You are so generous letting me stay here of course I will share my room! Also, I would very much like to meet another member of your family." Tohru finished more quitely.  
  
"Arigato Tohru -kun." Shigure said flashing her his trademark grin. All traces of the serious conversation were gone from his face. "Aaaahh." Shigure yawned loudly. Making a big show about patting his mouth and rubbing his eyes. "I am going to bed now Tohru-kun. I will bring Shino over when I get back from the main house tomorrow around three." With that Shigure made his way up the stairs yawning all the way. Tohru was not tired yet so she stayed at the abandoned table and finished watching the program that they had been watching before Shigure had made his announcement. "I wonder what sort of person Shino is." Tohru wondered as she waited for the commercial to end. "Well I shall find out tomorrow!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
**Authors note** Alright this is my first Fruits Basket fic I love the anime and I want to get the manga. I wanted this fic to be sort of like a lost episode. In the sense of following in the tradition of the episodes in having a relationship issue that comes up and seeing how the characters deal with it. Fruits Baskets covered many kinds of relationships but this was one that was never really done. They had lost love, and other such things but they didn't do parents splitting up.So anyways here is my fic and I hope that you all read and review. Constructive critizism would be greatly appreciated but please no flames. 


End file.
